Blood and Passion
by Imperatriz
Summary: Ele podia fechar os olhos e tentar desprezar a todos, mas seu sangue nunca deixaria que ele a desprezasse. Não importava as escolhas dela, ele sempre seria seu protetor... sempre...
1. Prólogo

**BLOOD AND PASSION**

**Título: **Blood and Passion

**Autora: **Imperatriz

**Casal: **Severus Snape & Hermione Granger

**Gênero: **Romance

**Avisos: **Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Lolicon (relação envolvendo uma garota menor de idade), Spoilers.

**Sinopse: **Ele podia fechar os olhos e tentar desprezar a todos, mas seu sangue nunca deixaria que ele a desprezasse Não importava as escolhas dela, ele sempre seria seu protetor... sempre...

**N/T: **Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Prólogo  
**

**~~{::POV Severus::}~~**

**Tudo estava acontecendo incrivelmente rápido. Meus feitiços haviam sido desfeitos e eu sabia exatamente o que isso significava. Não precisava que eu olhasse no espelho pra saber que minha aparência havia mudado. Eu tinha certeza de que se olhasse, veria que todos os encantos que havia usado durante toda a minha vida para esconder minha verdadeira aparência havia sido desfeitos. No entanto, mesmo com essa certeza, eu não pude evitar ir em direção ao espelho mais próximo para ver. Não era apenas uma questão de querer conhecer minha própria aparência, mas também era uma questão de ter alguma ideia de quem havia feito todos os meus feitiços desaparecerem. Minha pele continuava clara, mas agora parecia incrivelmente saudável. Todo o meu rosto havia ganhado um novo formato. Um desenho mais masculino e firme. Meus olhos continuavam com o mesmo tom escuro, mas não pareciam frios e sem sentimentos como antes. Meus cabelos negros agora mais pareciam uma seda macia que escorria até a altura do meu queixo. Prendi a respiração momentaneamente. Aquilo significava o que eu mais estava temendo. Mais uma vez, eu amaldiçoei a herança que os meus antepassados haviam deixado em meu sangue. Meu companheiro… a pessoa que estava destinada a fazer parte da minha alma para toda a minha vida, era uma criança que havia acabado de conseguir sua varinha!**

* * *

Oi Gente ^-^/

Bem... como a própria palavra já diz: "Prólogo" esse pequeno capítulo (sinceramente, nem sei se eu posso chamar ele de capítulo -.-'') é apenas pra deixar um início do que será a trama. A verdadeira história vai começar no verdadeiro 1º Capítulo! XD

Eu vou tentar fazer uma narração em POV, mas realmente não sei se vou ser capaz de manter toda a narração em primeira pessoa, mas mesmo assim vou tentar XP

Espero que todos gostem da fic e, por favor, comentem *-*

Beijinhos e até daqui a pouco õ/


	2. Capítulo 1

**BLOOD AND PASSION**

**Título: **Blood and Passion

**Autora:** Imperatriz

**Casal:** Severus Snape & Hermione Granger

**Gêner:** Romance

**Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Lolicon (relação envolvendo uma garota menor de idade), Spoilers.

**Sinopse: **Ele podia fechar os olhos e tentar desprezar a todos, mas seu sangue nunca deixaria que ele a desprezasse Não importava as escolhas dela, ele sempre seria seu protetor... sempre...

**N/T: **Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**CAPITULO UM**

Hermione não acreditava que realmente estava desobedecendo uma regra. Não apenas uma regra, ela estava deliberadamente andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts no meio da noite. Mas ela não podia fazer nada, não quando Hecate – sua gatinha – resolvia passear pela escola. Só havia uma coisa gravada fixamente na mente da castanha: encontrar Hecate e voltar para seu quarto antes que um professor a pegasse.

Hermione estava com tanto medo de ser pega, que nem mesmo sabia em qual andar estava. Definitivamente, ela deveria ter pedido a capa de Harry emprestada! Seu coração quase explodiu quando virou um corredor e deparou-se com uma varinha iluminada apontada em sua direção. Olhou para o outro estremo da varinha e deparou-se com Quirrell. Seu sangue gelou. Havia sido pega e nem mesmo havia conseguia encontrar Hecate.

- Ora, ora… o que temos aqui? – indagou Quirrell e surpreendentemente, sem gaguejar um único instante. Não era apenas isso. Os olhos do sempre medroso professor de DCAT estavam repletos de um brilho maldoso e seus lábios haviam sido convertidos em um sorriso cruel. – Você não sabe que é perigoso andar sozinha a noite… Srta. Granger?

- Eu… eu só… eu só estava procurando… - tentou falar, mas o fato do homem não ter abaixado a varinha, mesmo depois de comprovar que era apenas uma 'aluna fora da cama' a estava assustando.

- Mas que bela… oportunidade – comentou Quirrell com o sorriso cruel ainda mais visível. – Eu estava realmente confuso com o que deveria fazer, para que Severus parasse de me importunar. Creio que a senhorita também não pode ver uma ideia melhor, não é mesmo? O que pode ser mais _eficaz_ do que prender você e ameaça-lo?

Hermione arregalou os olhos aos escutar aquelas palavras. Sua boca ficou seca e seu cérebro travou. O que estava acontecendo? Quirrell estava dizendo que a sequestraria para ameaçar Snape? Aquilo era loucura! Ela deveria estar dormindo e tendo algum tipo de sonho estranho. Só podia ser isso!

Mas antes que ela pudesse tentar compreender o que Quirrell estava tentando fazer, o professor de defesa a agarrou pelo pescoço e apontando a varinha para sua têmpora. Hermione soltou um grito de susto e pensou em puxar sua varinha do bolso, apenas para se lembrar de que a havia deixado em seu quarto.

- Não é bonito espiar, professor Snape – comentou Quirrell com um tom de maldade, olhando para o fundo do corredor pouco iluminado.

Assustada, Hermione também olhou, mas estava escuro demais. Então o som quase imperceptível de passos preencheu o ar, até que Severus Snape finalmente surgisse no meio da escuridão. Severus parecia normal, mas Hermione notou os olhos do professor. Ele estava enfurecido.

- O quão burro você pode ser realmente, Quirrell? – indagou Severus calmo, porém sua voz carregada de um desprezo e irritação tão grande, que Hermione quase se encolheu.

Ela estava acostumada a ver o professor de poções de mal humor nas aulas, mas nunca o havia usar um tom tão carregado quanto aquele, mesmo com Neville. Mas para o total choque da garota, Quirrell riu ao escutar o tom carregado, quase como se o pocionista houvesse contado uma piada incrivelmente engraçada e macabra.

- Não vejo burrice alguma da minha parte, Severus – declarou rindo debochadamente e Hermione, mais do que nunca, duvidou da sanidade mental do professor de defesa. Quem em sã consciência debocharia de Severus Snape quando ele estava com cara de que mataria? – Estou com a sua _preciosa_ Hermione Granger e você não vai querer que eu machuque esse rostinho lindo, não é mesmo?

Hermione sentiu a ponta da varinha de Quirrell deslizar pela lateral de seu rosto e uma golfada de medo percorreu seu corpo. Estava confusa demais e assustada demais. Ela não queria pensar em mais nada, só queria voltar para seu quarto e se esconder debaixo de sua cama!

Severus rosnou. Não era aquele rosnado que ele costumava dar quando alguma 'aluno idiota' fazia alguma besteira durante as aulas. Era um rosnado mais animalesco, cruel e incrivelmente perigoso. No entanto, Quirrell pareceu se divertir com aquele rosnado, quase como se não estivesse com medo do perigo evidente que estava ao enfrentar o frio mestre de poções.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você sabe o que eu quero, não é mesmo Severus? – indagou Quirrell, sentindo que estava totalmente no controle. – Vá buscar a pedra e eu devolvo a sua _preciosa _Hermione Granger e talvez eu não machuque esse belo rostinho.

- Você provavelmente deve ser o ex-aluno de Revenclaw mais burro desse século, Quirrell – declarou Severus, seus músculos ficando rígidos enquanto seu sangue pulsava. Ele sabia que Hermione iria se assustar, mas era preferível isso a deixar que aquele tolo continuasse tão perto dela.

Quirrell estava prestes a continuar a falar, quando os olhos de Severus brilharam. Um brilho negro cercado por uma aura vermelha. As roupas de Snape se rasgaram e no lugar no temido professor de poções, surgiu uma fera de quase quatro metros. Quirrell arregalou os olhos sem acreditar no que via a gigantesca pantera negra avançar lentamente a sua frente. As asas negras encolhidas contra o corpo. As garras rubras, quase da mesma cor de sague, se destacavam nas patas proeminentes.

Desesperado, Quirrell jogou Hermione para o lado e começou a correr, mas ele não iria escapar. Não agora. Hermione caiu no chão gemendo com o impacto, para então erguer os olhos ao escutar o grito de dor agonizante de Quirrell. A cena que viu, seria digna de um filme de terror muggle. A pantera negra esmagava o corpo de Quirrell contra o chão com uma das patas, enquanto cravava as presas no pescoço do professor de defesa, arrancando um pedaço da carne.

O pavor e o medo que ela estava sentindo, apenas aumentou ainda mais enquanto via a cena. Sua voz parecia ter desaparecido e ela não conseguia nem mesmo se mover. Ela conseguia ouvir o som apressado de passos vindo pelo corredor, mas mesmo que em algum lugar de seu cérebro lhe dissesse que ela deveria começar a chamar por socorro, ela simplesmente não conseguia.

- MEU MERLIN! – gritou a voz de Minerva, correndo na direção de Hermione agarrando a menina e a puxando protetoramente contra seu peito, quase como uma mãe faria com uma filha.

- Parece que chegamos tarde demais – declarou a voz de Dumbledore, que estava anormalmente séria olhando com espanto e reprovação para a fera negra que agora jogava o corpo sem vida de Quirrell.

Os olhos da pantera se voltaram para os olhos do diretor, mas logo se voltaram para a menina apavorada que era protegida pelos braços da professora de transfiguração. O medo estampados claramente sobre os olhos castanhos fizeram com que Severus recuasse. Ele sabia que assim que ela o visse naquela forma… a forma que seu sangue maldito lhe dava, iria temê-lo.

- Severus, meu filho, se acalme – pediu Albus ao ver que o pocionista estava agitação que tomava o coração do pocionista. – Vamos Severus. Se acalme e faça a muda, para que possamos ir até o meu escritório conversar e explicar tudo isso para a Srta. Granger e…

Albus não terminou de falar, a fera negra simplesmente deu as costas aos professores e saiu correndo até desaparecer em meio à escuridão. Albus suspirou e olhou com desagrado para a direção em que o pocionista havia ido.

- Albus… - chamou Minerva obviamente nervosa com tudo o que estava acontecendo em uma única noite, olhando de canto para o corpo destroçado de Quirrell e tentando cobrir a visão de Hermione do melhor jeito possível, para que ela não visse aquilo.

- Está tudo bem Minerva – garantiu, apesar de que até mesmo ele duvidava de que estava realmente tudo bem. Não era para aquilo ter acontecido. – Você leva a Srta. Granger para a minha sala e dê a ela um chá calmante, Minerva. Vou mandar os elfos… - ele parou e olhou na direção do corpo de Quirrell. Agora eles nunca teriam respostas. – Limparem essa bagunça. Enquanto isso, vou atrás do Severus. Ele deve estar transtornado.

Minerva concordou e começou a andar na direção do escritório o diretor, arrastando uma ainda muito chocada Hermione.

~~{::Pátio do Castelo, Ala Oeste::}~~

Demorou cerca de meia hora, até que Albus finalmente encontrasse o mestre de poções ainda sobre a forma de pantera alada. Severus andava de um lado para o outro sob a visão do diretor, sua longa cauda, por vezes, ameaçando acertar a estatua do chafariz. Era mais do que evidente, para qualquer um que olhasse, que Severus estava em pânico. Bem… ele havia seguido seus instintos e salvado Hermione, mas o preço para seu 'ato de bravura' era o medo que a menina deveria estar sentindo dele.

- Ora, vamos Severus. Não pode ficar tão ruim assim – declarou Albus, recebendo quase que imediatamente um olhar assassino da fera. Ele deveria ser grato pelo fato do olhar de Severus não poder matar. – A Srta. Granger só está um pouco… abalada. Devemos lembrar que ela veio de uma família não mágica e que ainda não teve aulas sobre genética mágica. Por tanto, obviamente, os acontecimentos dessa noite certamente a deixaram um tanto… surpresa.

Sem querer mais escutar o falatório do diretor, Severus permitiu que seu corpo retornasse a forma humana e que seus olhos encarassem os do diretor. Dumbledore sorriu, pensando que finalmente havia conseguido acalmar o professor de poções, mas assim que encontrou os olhos negros enfurecidos percebeu que Severus estava tudo, menos calmo.

- Dumbledore, _ela_ me viu _naquela_ maldita forma! – exclamou em um rosnado baixo, seus olhos negros queimando de raiva e… medo. – Como eu posso ficar calmo, quando eu sei que sempre que ela me ver a partir de agora, vai se lembrar do monstro que eu me torno?!

- Você não é um monstro Severus, você sabe bem disso – retrucou Albus tentando ser o mais calmo e firme possível.

- Albus, se você vir com aquela maldita conversa de que meu sangue não é amaldiçoado só é especial, eu juro que faço a muda mais uma vez e dessa vez, quem eu mato é você! – declarou Severus e sua voz dizia claramente que não deveriam duvidar de suas palavras.

- Severus, antes de você começar a pensar o pior, porque não se acalma e coloca uma roupa para que possamos ir até o meu escritório e explicar **tudo** para a Srta. Granger? – indagou Dumbledore em um tom firme, que não remetia qualquer tipo de discussão.

~~{::Sala do Diretor, Sétimo Andar::}~~

- Aqui querida, beba isso – falou Minerva entregando para Hermione uma xícara com chá, na qual havia aplicado algumas gotas de poção para os nervos.

- Obrigada… - murmurou em um tom quase inaudível, abaixando os olhos e bebericando um pouco do líquido.

Aos poucos a adrenalina, que antes percorria cada microfibra de seu corpo, já havia começado a diminuir fazendo com que seu cérebro começasse a trabalhar diante da cena que havia presenciado. Precisava se acalmar e tentar entender o que havia acontecido, afinal, para tudo existem uma explicação.

- Foi muita falta de responsabilidade sua, Srta. Granger, andar pela escola durante a noite – declarou Minerva que estava ainda apavorada com o que havia acontecido. Em algum lugar de sua mente, ela sabia que Severus jamais machucaria Hermione, mas não havia como explicar isso para seu lado maternal.

- Desculpe… eu… eu só estava procurando a minha gatinha… - explicou sem erguer os olhos, ainda tentando encontrar alguma resposta lógica para aquilo que havia visto.

- Sua gata? – indagou Minerva surpresa, afinal, não conseguia acreditar que Hermione havia se arriscado tanto por causa de um bichinho de estimação.

- Sim. Hecate é um filho de gato mau egípcio de sete meses – explicou sorrindo de leve ao lembrar da pequena felina que ainda não havia encontrado. – Meus pais me deram ela de presente, como recompensa por eu ter entrado em Hogwarts. Ela não costuma desaparecer do meu quarto à noite, mas eu não a encontrei quando fui dormir…

Minerva soltou um suspiro e sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da aluna. Não podia mesmo lhe descontar pontos, ou lhe dar alguma detenção. Na verdade, poderia fazer isso e muito mais. No entanto, sabia que o susto que ela havia tomado naquela noite havia sido mais efetivo do que qualquer detenção, ou perca de pontos.

- A senhorita não precisava se preocupar tanto. Maus egípcios possuem uma ligação… diferente com seus donos, ainda mais quando o dono é uma bruxa – afirmou Minerva tentando manter a voz série.

Hermione não teve tempo de responder aquele comentário, pois no instante seguinte, a porta da sala se abriu revelando Albus e Severus.

Os olhos castanhos foram rapidamente puxados na direção do pocionista, mas não importava o quanto analisasse, tudo aquilo que via diante de seus olhos era o costumeiro professor de poções Severus Snape. O olhar do diretor percorreu a sala e se fixou nos olhos de Minerva em uma mensagem silenciosa. Segundos depois, Albus saiu da sala junto com a professora de transfiguração e deixou Severus sozinho com a aluna.

Por um momento, Severus pensou em simplesmente sacar sua varinha e modificar a memória da Gryffindor, mas ele sabia se fizesse isso Albus ficaria enlouquecido. Ele precisava explicar para a garota o que havia acontecido.

- Você tem alguma ideia do que presenciou essa noite, Srta. Granger? – indagou no tom mais indiferente possível, ficando de costas para a garota. Se encarrasse os olhos castanhos, talvez não pudesse continuar indiferente.

- Não muito… - murmurou em resposta, já imaginando que desculpas teria que dar para os demais membros da Gryffindor, pois sabia que deveria estar prestes a ter todos os pontos de sua casa retirados. – Eu… eu pensei que o professor Quirrell fosse… eu pensei que o senhor…

- Hunf… ninguém suspeita de idiotas, entenda isso o mais rápido possível – declarou Severus com desdém, afinal, aqueles que parecem idiotas nunca são suspeitos. – O diretor desconfia das intenções de Quirrell desde que ele voltou no inicio do ano letivo. Por ordens de Dumbledore, eu estive vigiando-o e atrapalhando seus planos. O que foi um pouco difícil com você, Potter e Weasley me seguindo.

Hermione corou ao escutar aquela ultima parte e sentiu vontade de bater sua cabeça contra a parede. Enquanto o diretor de Slytherin estava cumprindo ordens de Dumbledore, Harry, Rony e ela estava deliberadamente atrapalhando tudo. Não conseguia acreditar que havia sido tão idiota, ao ponto de voltar suas suspeitas para a pessoa errada. Okay, daquele dia em diante, ela nunca mais julgaria alguém pelas aparências.

Os olhos castanhos se ergueram para fitar as costas do professor de poções. Ela tinha tantas perguntas, mas não sabia se poderia perguntar.

- Seja o que for me perguntar, pergunte de uma vez – rosnou Severus, tentando manter a calma, mas estava um tanto que complicado parecer impassível diante dela.

- O senhor é um animago? – a pergunta escorreu por seus lábios antes que pudesse se deter, e com o silêncio que se seguiu a ela, Hermione desejou nunca ter perguntado.

- Não. – respondeu Severus, em tom de voz um pouco sufocado, amaldiçoando o fato da garota sempre partir para o ponto principal.

- Hm… o que o senhor é? – indagou sua voz um pouco insegura, enquanto suas mãos tremendo de leve.

- Bakant. Uma fera alada – riu com desgosto de si mesmo.

Hermione sentiu sua garganta secar ao escutar aquilo. Os olhos negros finalmente se voltaram para ela, fazendo com que ela compreendesse, mesmo sem palavras, que aquela seria uma longa história.

* * *

_Oiiii XD_

_Gente, vocês não imaginam o sufoco que foi pra mim escrever esse cap . Deletei ele 5 vezes antes de achar aceitável, espero que vocês tenham gostado dele ^-^_

_Bem, respondendo a perguntinha da iracemaclevelares, a Mione vai ser 'novinha' só nesse capítulo. No 2º Capítulo, vai haver uma passagem de tempo, para que a fic ande de forma mais 'rápida'.  
_

_Beijinhos para todos vocês e até o próximo capítulo o/_

_E deixem review ;)_


	3. Capítulo 2

**BLOOD AND PASSION**

**Título:**Blood and Passion

**Autora:**Imperatriz

**Casal:**Severus Snape & Hermione Granger

**Gênero:**Romance

**Avisos:**Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Lolicon (relação envolvendo uma garota menor de idade), Spoilers.

**Sinopse:**Ele podia fechar os olhos e tentar desprezar a todos, mas seu sangue nunca deixaria que ele a desprezasse. Não importava as escolhas dela, ele sempre seria seu protetor… sempre…

**N/T:**Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**CAPITULO DOIS**

Eles estavam em silêncio há alguns minutos. Severus havia escolhido não olhar para ele, afinal, isso poderia fazer com que voltasse atrás na própria decisão. A fera que possuía dentro de seu corpo estava rugindo e lhe implorando para não fazer aquilo. No entanto, sua consciência humana… sua consciência como professor, lhe dizia que aquela era a melhor atitude a se tomar.

- Então… o senhor é uma… espécie de protetor para mim? – indagou Hermione depois de, finalmente, ter tido a certeza de que havia conseguido compreender cada palavra que o mais velho havia lhe dito.

- Exatamente. Meus… instintos faram com que eu a proteja – respondeu mantendo a voz o mais firme e impessoal que lhe era possível. Não estava mentindo completamente. Protegê-la era algo básico para ele. – Foi por Quirrell ter te ameaçado que eu me transformei naquele momento. Creio que ele pensou que por você correr perigo, eu não usaria um meio tão… direto para resgatá-la.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para as costas do professor de poções. Havia alguma coisa errada naquela história, ela conseguia sentir isso. Era como se faltasse uma peça incrivelmente importante em um quebra-cabeça e ela não conseguisse encontrá-la. Revisou mais uma vez palavra por palavra que o mais velho havia lhe dito, tentando encontrar o ponto que havia deixado passar, mas nada lhe aparecia. Bakants eram bruxos de grande poder que descendiam se criaturas milenares e, segundo Severus, possuíam uma pessoa 'especial' que lhe fazia ter a necessidade de proteção. Era justamente esse último ponto que Hermione não conseguia entender. Pensava que era estranho demais alguém simplesmente querer protegê-la e apenas isso. Havia lido sobre várias criaturas mágicas, mas nenhuma demonstrava instintos protetores para com ninguém, sendo as únicas exceções suas parceiras e filhotes.

- Já está ficando tarde demais – declarou Severus subitamente, quase como se estivesse vendo que a garota não acreditava por inteiro em suas explicações. – Vou levá-la até a Torre da Gryffindor e, sinceramente, espero que você perca o hábito de vagar sozinha à noite pela escola.

- Sim senhor… - murmurou enquanto se levantava e seguia um pouco atrás do mestre de poções, ainda com o cérebro trabalhando incrivelmente rápido para encontrar a peça que não se encaixava naquela história.

Foi um trajeto em silêncio, sem nem ao menos uma única palavra. Quando chegaram em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, Hermione olhou para o homem ao seu lado. A pouca luz oferecida pelas tochas que flutuavam no corredor escuro, faziam com que o rosto do tão temido professor de poções, recebesse um ar diferente. Ainda havia aquela sensação obscura em seus olhos e o ar de homem frio, mas havia algo mais que Hermione simplesmente não sabia dizer o que era.

Severus abaixou o olhar para aluna, quando percebeu que ela não dizia a senha, por um momento pensando que ela poderia ter esquecido qual era a palavra-chave para ter acesso ao próprio dormitório. Mas assim que o fez, se arrependeu completamente. Os olhos castanhos ganhavam um brilho dourado-avermelhado pelas chamas das tochas, enquanto aquela deliciosa e tentadora essência morangos invadia sem qualquer piedade seus sentidos. Ela era tão pequena e parecia incrivelmente frágil, que fazia com que o desejo de abraçá-la e nunca mais lhe soltar percorresse suas veias como fogo. A besta em seu interior lhe dizia para ceder a esse desejo.

- Esqueceu a senha, Srta. Granger? – indagou tentando suprimir da melhor forma possível aquele desejo, fazendo com que sua voz soasse o mais acida que podia.

- Não… não esqueci… - murmurou voltando seus olhos para o quadro que protegia a entrada para a casa dos leões. – **Asas de fada**…

Ao som da senha o quadro se moveu, revelando o buraco que dava acesso a Sala Comunal da Gryffindor.

- Tenha uma boa noite, Srta. Granger – declarou Severus se virando para ir embora, mas não conseguiu dar mais de um passo, quando sentiu sua capa ser levemente puxada.

Hermione não soube o que havia lhe impulsionado a fazer aquilo, mas antes mesmo que se desse conta, sua mão havia se movido e seus dedos seguravam a capa do mestre de poções. Esperou um grito, ou uma repreenda, mas nada foi dito pelo o que pareceu ser vários minutos, até que a foz firme porém abafado de Severus se fez presente.

- Precisa de alguma a mais, Srta. Granger? – indagou, tentando não se abalar com o sentimento que estava explodindo em seu peito. Precisava se manter centrado, antes que aquela fera que estava dentro dele se libertasse das amarras que eram formadas por sua sensatez.

- Eu… eu ainda não entendo… - murmurou um pouco nervosa, querendo saber o que perguntar adequadamente, mas parecia que as palavras havia lhe abandonado no momento em que mais precisava delas.

- Só há uma coisa que você precisa saber Srta. Granger – afirmou Severus erguendo a mão e segurando a da aluna, fazendo com que ela soltasse sua capa. Lutou momentaneamente com vontade de permanecer segurando a mão da garota, mas conseguiu soltá-la. – Eu vou protegê-la. Não importa contra quem, nem em qual situação. Essa é a única certeza de que você precisa ter.

Hermione pensou em falar mais alguma coisa, mas Severus se afastou a passos firmes, sem lhe dar qualquer oportunidade de falar. Em silêncio, Hermione observou o professor que – até aquela noite – ela pensou ser o pior de toda a escola. Ela ainda estava confusa e sentia como se algo naquela história não estivesse se encaixando, ou como se estivesse faltando alguma peça realmente importante. No entanto, uma coisa ela tinha total certeza. Ela jamais deixaria que Rony e Harry voltassem a fazer qualquer tipo de difamação contra o mestre de poções.

~~{::Quatro Anos Depois::}~~

A biblioteca oculta da família Black certamente poderia ser colocada na categoria das coisas mais extraordinárias, que Hermione já havia tido o prazer de ver. Desde que havia chegado à casa do Largo Grimmaud – mais precisamente quando Sírius havia lhe dito sobre a estupenda biblioteca –, Hermione havia se enfiado lá e apenas saia para fazer algumas refeições – isso quando não comia alguma coisa ali mesmo – e para tomar um banho. Ela quase não acredita na incrível variedade de livros que havia ali, sendo que alguns nem mesmo Hogwarts possuía. Ela já havia devorado três livros de feitiços, dois de transfiguração avançada, um de runas, dois de poções, dois de Defesa das Artes das Trevas e agora estava procurando sua 'próxima vítima'.

Estava prestes a legar um livro de sobre herbologia, quando um miado já muito família a fez olhar para suas costas. Sentada sobre um livro em cima da mesa de escritório que havia na biblioteca, se encontrava uma bela gata mau egípcio de pelagem branca com manchas em um tom escuro de cinza. Os olhos esverdeados fitavam a dona próxima das prateleiras de livros.

- Ah, então a senhorita finalmente resolveu aparecer? – indagou Hermione largando o livro e andando até a gata, fazendo um pequeno afago em seu pescoço.

A resposta foi um miado de apreciação e um animado balançar de cauda. Seria estranho, para não dizer maluquice, o fato de Hermione falar com sua gata quase da mesma forma como falava com humanos, mas isso era descartado já que ela vivia no mundo bruxo. Ainda no começo de sua educação como bruxo, Hermione havia aprendido que os animais que possuíam um dono bruxo eram totalmente diferentes dos animais mantidos por muggles. Segundo uma explicação simples de McGonagall, parte da magia do bruxo era transferida para o animal, fazendo dele seu familiar. Por tanto, não era estranho que Hermione conversasse com Hecate, algumas vezes até mesmo discutisse, assim como era normal os momento em que Harry conversava com Edwiges, ou Rony com Pichi.

- Só espero que você não tenha aprontado nada – declarou ela, lançando um olhar severo para a gata. – Sírius ainda está bem chateado por você ter destruído a jaqueta preferida dele.

Hecate virou o rosto para o lato, empinando o focinho para cima e soltando um miado à contra gosto, quase como se dissesse que não se importava com o que o ex-prisioneiro falava. Hermione girou os olhos com aquele comportamento. Definitivamente, Hecate era uma gata de personalidade, até mesmo com mais personalidade do que deveria ser. Foi então que seus olhos pousaram sobre o livro que estava embaixo da gata.

- Que livro é esse? – indagou curiosa, vendo Hecate olhar para baixo e então sair de cima do livro, deixando que a dona o visse.

Curiosa, Hermione o ergueu. Era um livro grosso e pesado, com a capa de couro negro, onde havia o desenho em relevo branco de uma pantera com asas. Ao conseguir definir o animal da capa, ela sentiu seu coração dar uma guinada e então um salto mortal. Ela havia revirado toda a biblioteca de Hogwarts durante cada ano, mas jamais havia encontrado um único livro sobre aquele assunto. As letras, também em relevo branco, apenas lhe afirmavam que aquele era o livro que ela deveria ler: _Bakants; Ascendência e Descendência_.

- Acho que não vou jantar hoje… - murmurou caindo sentada sobre a poltrona atrás da mesa e abrindo o livro.

* * *

_**Oi Gente XD**_

_**Desculpem a demora de novo, esse capítulo foi reescrito umas 10x antes de seu estar pelo menos um pouco satisfeita. Alguém já percebeu que eu sou MUITO perfeccionista? -.-'**_

_**Agradecimento especial as pessoas que comentaram: **__**Leyla Poth, Guest, .dedos1, SarahPrinceSnape.**_

_**Também gostaria de avisar que provavelmente o próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco mais (não só por eu ser uma perfeccionista que apaga os caps 500x antes de ficar satisfeita), porque eu estou com duas ideias novas que não estão me deixando pensar direito e me conhecendo, como me conheço, só vou conseguir escrever o Capítulo 3, depois de transformar essas duas ideias em fanfics.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo ^-^/**_

_**Até o próximo, beijinhos e deixem review *-***_

_**;***_


	4. Capítulo 3

**BLOOD AND PASSION**

**Título:**Blood and Passion

**Autora:**Imperatriz

**Casal:**Severus Snape & Hermione Granger

**Gênero:**Romance

**Avisos:**Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Lolicon (relação envolvendo uma garota menor de idade), Spoilers.

**Sinopse:**Ele podia fechar os olhos e tentar desprezar a todos, mas seu sangue nunca deixaria que ele a desprezasse Não importava as escolhas dela, ele sempre seria seu protetor… sempre…

**N/T:**Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**CAPITULO TRÊS**

A cozinha estava uma verdadeira bagunça, como era normal durante uma refeição com a companhia da família Weasley. Fred e George brincavam e riam, mostrando uma nova invenção, enquanto a Sra. Weasley os repreendia e mandava que se comportasse. Rony estava mais interessado em tentar comer três vezes mais comida, do que seria normal um estomago humano comportar. Já Harry estava ouvindo alguma história de Sírius sobre os tempos dos Marotos. Sr. Weasley havia saído junto com Remus para atender a um chamado urgente de Dumbledore. No entanto, Hermione estava completamente alheia a tudo a sua volta, estava presa em algum espaço em sua mente, onde as palavras que havia lido do velho livro da biblioteca dos Black.

_Como eu pude ser tão burra?_ Pensava, enquanto cutucava a gema do ovo em seu prato com o garfo. Esse era o seu pensamento mais frequente, enquanto se lembrava de tudo que havia lido naquele livro. Por quatro anos, desde aquela noite em seu primeiro ano, ela jamais havia percebido _nada_. Como ela poderia ser a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts, se não havia nem ao menos conseguido entender uma verdade tão óbvia?! Sempre havia aquela pequena peça que não se encaixava direito, e só agora ela finalmente entendia o porquê.

No entanto, do que lhe adiantava saber da verdade agora? Do adiantava saber de tudo? Fechou os olhos, largando o garfo com um pouco de raiva, enquanto aquela maldita frase ainda voava por seus pensamentos.

"_O Bakant jamais conseguiria ficar longe de sua companheira. O contato com sua companheira é vital para se conservar fisicamente e mentalmente saudável_".

_Se isso é verdade, então por que ele nunca me disse nada?_ Pensou, quase que desesperada pela confusão que estava sentindo.

Antes que qualquer pensamento lógico pudesse se formar em sua mente, o barulho de um estrondo seguido de gritos fez com que todos se assustassem. Logo, Sr. Weasley apareceu apressando na cozinha indo direto para o armário onde eram guardadas as poções.

- Arthur, por Merlin, o que houve? – indagou Molly assustada ao ver o marido entrando na cozinha e vasculhando os frascos de poções, deixando alguns caírem no processo.

- Não sabemos direito, mas parece que algo deu errado e descobriram sobre o Snape – respondeu Arthur afoito, tentando encontrar os frascos de poções certos, mas estava realmente difícil com toda a adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo. – Merda Molly! Onde você colocou as poções de Reposição de Sangue e Cicatrizantes!

Hermione sentiu seu coração parar de bater por um momento, enquanto um medo e uma dor que jamais havia sentido antes se espalhava por seu corpo. Antes mesmo que seu cérebro pudesse enviar ordens ao seu corpo, ela já se via correndo em direção à sala de estar da casa junto com os outros, onde viu Remus e Kingsley colocarem o mestre de poções sobre o sofá, que havia sido magicamente ampliado por Dumbledore. Tonks passou por ela para ir até a cozinha e ajudar a encontrar as poções.

Severus estava quase inconsciente naquele momento, suas roupas húmidas e pegajosas com a quantidade de sangue que estava perdendo. _Maldição_… rosnou em pensamento, tentando concentrar alguma magia em seu peito, onde estava mais ferido para conseguir se curar, mas já não conseguia fazer muita coisa. Ele havia abaixado a guarda. Havia sido um idiota pensando que poderia conservar-se como espião por muito tempo, sendo que sua magia estava enfraquecendo mais a cada dia, apesar de que havia conseguido retardar o enfraquecimento com as poções Revitalizastes e Fortalecedoras.

- Por Godric, Dumbledore! O que houve? – gritou Sírius, que jamais havia pensado que veria seu velho inimigo de escola tão… debilitado.

- O que aconteceu, é que Severus é um teimoso! – rosnou Dumbledore dividido entre a irritação e a preocupação. – ARTHUR TRAGA LOGO ESSAS MALDITAS POÇÕES! E NÃO ESQUEÇA AS FORTALECEDORAS!

Todos estavam de olhos arregalados, ao verem o sempre tão calmo e metódico Dumbledore gritando enfurecido. Seja lá o que havia acontecido, havia sido o bastante para acabar com toda a infinita paciência e calma que o diretor sempre mostrava ter. Um gemido de Severus – que todos julgaram ser de dor – fez com que a atenção de todos voltassem para ele. O gemido não era provocado pela dor – na verdade, seu corpo já havia chegado a um ponto, onde todos seus nervos já estavam dormentes – e sim por aquele aroma adocicado de morangos. A fera dentro de seu corpo, mesmo já sem forças, se remexeu e grunhiu chamando-a.

Arthur surgiu da cozinha com alguns frascos em mãos, sendo seguido por uma afoita Tonks segurando outros frascos.

- Me dê às poções! – exclamou Dumbledore, pegando os frascos o mais rápido que pode e desarrolhando-os, para então derramá-los na boca do pocionista.

- Céus… não é melhor levarmos ele ao St. Mungos? – indagou Molly apreensiva ao ver o estado delicado de Severus.

- Arriscado demais – declarou Dumbledore simplesmente, fazendo com que o mestre de poções voltasse a engolir as demais poções. – A guerra já está avança demais para confiarmos em qualquer um, que não pertencer a Ordem.

- Também duvido que Snape suporte ser transportado via Flu, ou que aguente uma aparatação conjunta – comentou Remus, passando a mão sobre os cabelos grisalhos de forma irritada e nervosa. – Eu realmente não entendo. Como um bruxo como _ele_ pode ficar nesse estado?!

- Apesar de odiar o Snape, eu tenho que concordar com o Remus – resmungou Sírius, ainda um pouco espantado ao ver o estado do rival. – Ele sempre foi um bruxo forte e habilidoso. Do tipo que é difícil de intimidar ou derrubar, a menos que se tenha algo muito bem bolado.

- Como já falei, tudo isso é culpa da teimosia de Severus – afirmou Dumbledore fazendo com que o pocionista bebesse o último frasco. – Sua magia tem enfraquecido muito nos últimos quatro anos, devido a… decisões impensadas da parte dele.

- Eu ainda não entendo Dumbledore! Como ele pode ficar tão fraco? – indagou Kingsley, que parecia realmente irritado com todo o mistério que o diretor estava fazendo. Na opinião do auror, Dumbledore deveria apenas dizer logo o que estava acontecendo.

- Infelizmente, meu caro Kingsley, o motivo da fraqueza mágica de Severus, é motivo particular e íntimo dele – respondeu erguendo-se e olhando com pesar na direção do homem deitado no sofá, aparentemente, voltando a recuperar sua calma e paciência. Podia ver lentamente as poções agindo no corpo de Severus, e a esperança de que o aluno sobrevivesse se instalou em seu peito de forma confortável.

- Diretor, se o senhor sabe de alguma coisa… alguma coisa que ajude o professor Snape, o senhor deveria nos dizer, ou então fazer algo! – exclamou Harry se manifestando pela primeira vez, se recuperando do choque ao ver o sempre imponente e sarcástico professor de poções naquele estado crítico.

- Infelizmente, Harry, esse é o máximo que posso fazer – declarou Dumbledore, referindo-se as poções que havia feito Severus beber. – Enquanto ele for teimoso, temo dizer que não há mais nada que possamos fazer.

Severus sentiu vontade de gritar para que Dumbledore se calasse, antes que acabasse falando algo que não devia, no entanto, sabia que precisava concentrar todo a sua força para tentar auxiliar os efeitos das poções e se manter vivo. Sentia a pouca magia que ainda possuía agir lentamente, quase com o mesmo nível de uma criança fraca. Não conseguia acreditar que havia chegado naquele nível… sempre havia tido, de certo modo, orgulho de suas próprias habilidades mágicas, mas agora mal conseguia concentrar força o suficiente para se curar.

Ah…

- Hermione… o que você está fazendo? – indagou Rony em um tom de surpresa.

Severus não precisava abrir os olhos para saber o que estava acontecendo, podia sentir o aroma adocicado de morangos muito mais próximo do que antes, assim como o calor cálido da mão delicada que era repousada sobre sua testa. A besta dentro de seu corpo soltou um ronronar de apreciação, o toque cálido parecendo enviar pequenas faíscas por seu corpo.

Já Hermione, não sabia ao certo o que fez seu corpo se mover mais uma vez, andando na direção do sofá e sentando-se na beirada ao lado do mais velho. Sua mão se moveu automaticamente em direção à testa. Seu coração estava batendo incrivelmente rápido, que ela quase podia afirmar que todos eram capazes de escutar seus batimentos. Em algum lugar do fundo de sua mente, uma vozinha gritava, dizendo que ela deveria parar por ali, mas havia outra mais forte que lhe dizia para seguir em frente, pois só assim Severus estaria bem e poderia haver a certeza de que se recuperaria. E foi justamente essa voz que ela estava escutando quase como se estivesse em um transe, que ela se curvou na direção do mestre de poções cobrindo os lábios finos com os seus em um beijo suave.

Se Hermione estivesse atenta às reações ao seu redor, ela teria visto o choque instalado nas faces de quase todos os membros da Ordem. Rony e Harry eram os mais chocados com as ações da amiga, quase não conseguindo acreditar no que viam e por vários segundos pensando que tudo não passava de um louco pesadelo.

No entanto, Hermione estava alheia a tudo a sua volta, apenas se permitindo sentir todas as sensações através daquele beijo. As sensações que percorriam seu corpo eram difíceis de serem distinguidas. Era como se todos os sentimentos que residiam no fundo da alma de Severus transferidos em ondas suaves para seu corpo. Cada sentimento: dor… irritação… impotência… necessidade… prazer… carinho… completude… Cada um desses sentimentos fazendo com que a sua própria magia vibrar e ir em direção a Severus.

Severus não estava se sentindo muito diferente naquele momento, enquanto sentia os lábios macios e doces pressionando os seus. Aquele simples e cálido beijo, que ultrapassava suavemente a forma de um roçar de lábios, estava invadindo muito mais do que seu corpo físico, ou sua alma. Estava alcançando sua fraca e debilitada essência mágica, nutrindo-a e revigorando-a… completando-o de forma que ele jamais imaginou que poderia sentir antes.

Após o que pareceu ser mil primaveras de alegria, Hermione afastou-se dos lábios de seu professor, olhando-o com apreensão para Severus que finalmente abria os olhos negros, encarando-a com intensidade. Um silêncio mortal envolvendo-os. Os olhos negros encarando os castanhos com um misto de incredulidade e censura, enquanto a realidade do ato finalmente surgia conforme a razão começava a voltar a comandar o corpo do pocionista. Mesmo que a fera em seu corpo rugia de alegria pelo singelo contato a muito desejado, a razão do que estava acontecendo estava mais viva e forte em sua mente, dando lugar a uma das muitas máscaras que usava.

- O que você pensa que fez, Granger? - começou em um rosnado baixo, que normalmente é o bastante para fazer qualquer um sair correndo, mas não foi esse o efeito que teve sobre a Gryffindor.

- Eu já sei da verdade… - murmurou Hermione desejando que houvesse dito baixo o bastante, para que mais ninguém além de Severus escutasse suas palavras.

* * *

**Oiiii õ/**

**Demoro muito? Espero que não XP rsrs... Na verdade, eu não coloquei as duas ideias que tinham em mente no papel, só colei uma aí depois fiquei tramando essa capítulo ^^ e acho que bati o meu recorde, consegui ficar satisfeita depois de reescrevê-los apenas 3x! **

**Para quem quiser conferir a minha nova fic: Incandescent Poison é só acessar o link aqui em baixo…**

**www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) s (barra) 8986546 (barra) 1 (barra) Incandescent (traço) Poison**

**Agora, voltando ao assunto de Blood and Passion ^-^ O que vocês acharam do capítulo? Gostaram? Odiaram? Digam *-***

**Beijinhos a todos e, por favor, deixem review *o***


End file.
